Pass Me the Whiskey and a Mic
by Kiss of Immortality
Summary: Happens right after Edward leaves. Bella doesn’t go into a Zombie mood. She starts a whole new life. She has a dirty little secret. Apart from being in love with Jack Daniels Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** Pass Me the Whiskey

**Genre:** Twilight

**Characters:** Cullen's, and Bella

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Dark Themes, Violence, Sexual Content, Illegal Activities

**Status:** In-Works

**Summary:** Happens right after Edward leaves. Bella doesn't go into a Zombie mood. She starts a whole new life. She has a dirty little secret. Apart from being in love with Jack Daniels Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Three Months Later**

I jump out of bed as I turned off my alarm. I still live in fucking Forks. The only thing that is different now is that Charlie is no longer with me. He died in the line of duty. There was a shooting out near Forks High School. So Charlie, being the great man that he was and is, went to go check it out. I tried to stop him or take me with him. But he wouldn't have it. _His_ leave was still fresh on my mind so when Charlie tried to leave me I did everything I could. I cried, screamed, yelled, I did everything but it was no use. I made him promise he was going to come back. He promised, like ever good father does. But he never came. When they told me of his passing I trashed the house. I broke everything. I screamed and yelled. I blamed him. I yelled "I told you not to leave" but it was of no use. My cries would not have brought him back. His funeral was set for that weekend. I still cried. I tried very hard to be brave but it was like a reply. Charlie walking out the door and _Him_ walking out of my life. Charlie had life insurances on himself so I got all the money. Renne wanted me to move back with her. But I wanted to stay I had a place of my own and I found great friends outside of Forks.

It all happened the night that I tried to off myself. _He_ told me to not do anything reckless for Charlie's sake. At the time I thought, "To hell with his bull shit, he's dead now. I can be as reckless as I can" That's when I met my new friends. I was outside of Forks when all this was going on. I was going to drive off a cliff or something. I was still in my planning stage so I pulled over to think. A car pulled over behind me. But what made me stare was that the car looked like if it came out of those movies, The Fast and The Furious. I want to laugh. No one had cars like that here in Forks, only in California. The person walked out of the car and came to my window and knocked. I stepped out of the car. What came next made my day. She said. "Chu" and started to talk in Japanese. No joke. I looked at her, wondering what was in the water now a days. Finally she talked to me in English. YAY. She told me she was from So Cal and was lost. I told her. "You're no longer in So Cal." She looked around and said. "Really? I thought I saw the sun run away." I laughed. She made me laugh. She asked if I wanted to eat. I felt safe with her so I was like "ok" we were going to meet up at a little diner but my car would not start. So I got in her car. I tried to get in the passenger side but a steering wheel was right there. She told me her car was a drift car. She made so that the driver's seat is not the passenger's seat. And the passenger's seat is now the driver's seat. I laughed because I had had the urge to put my hands up to make everybody believe that I was driving. She just laughed. That night was great she told me everything about herself and friends. About her family. I was having a great time. Then she had to leave. I was sad. I didn't want to be alone so I asked her to stay as long as she wanted at my house. And she did. Until she had to go back to school. But she promised to bring her friends next time. When she left she called out and asked my name I told her Bella. I asked for her name and she said Anime. I laughed

Anyways, I pay the bills with the money, and I got me a new car. I started to work on the car. I got a Mazda RX7. I drift now. This sucks because I still suck but I'm getting better at it. I also got a street name, 'Archangel'. I got the name when we started drinking whiskey and I ended up half naked. Anime was the one who screamed Archangel and pointed to my back as she fell out of her sit laughing. I got it two weeks after _he_ left. I love my tattoo. A pair of wings on my back. **(Pic on profile) **In the middle, between the wings was a small gun with a red rose wrapped around it. Charlie's name was at the bottom of the tattoo. I got that one when he died. He was there for me when _he _left me. But enough about that. Archangel was what I have become to be known as. So if one would ask for Bella, they won't know who you are talking about. But if you asked for Archangel they will point to me.

School is one thing I hate the most. Yea, I still have my grades. But I really don't care for them. I like hanging out with my new friends. I really don't talk to Mike and all of them anymore. Not after the first night I tasted Whiskey. It burned but it over rode the pain I felt. They didn't like that I was drinking but I didn't care. I wasn't doing it for them. I was doing it for me. Life is bittersweet. So I made the best of it. And my very good friend Jack Daniels helped me out. That or Crown Royal. Smooth. So that is how my life has been for the past three months. School, drink, hang out with friends, midnight drives, and sleep. Life was looking good. Now I had to get ready for another weekend away from Forks. For that I was happy. I wonder where we are going now.

* * *

A/N: I know it is short but I am working on chapter two right now. And my friend really does go by Anime and we always txt each other "chu" it how we say hi to wach other. And the car that i was taking about the seats that are different. that's how our friend Nick's car is. kool huh? Please read and tell me what you think. I also have other Twilight stories. You are all more than welcome to read them. Please R&R!!

^_^Betty


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title:** Pass Me the Whiskey

**Genre:** Twilight

**Characters:** Cullen's, and Bella

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Dark Themes, Violence, Sexual Content, Illegal Activities

**Status:** In-Works

**Summary:** Happens right after Edward leaves. Bella doesn't go into a Zombie mood. She starts a whole new life. She has a dirty little secret. Apart from being in love with Jack Daniels Please R&R!

**I don't own Twilight. T_T**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Two weeks later**

"_I have nothing to wear!!" _I thought as I was going through my clothes. I mean I am only going to be away for a week. There was going to be a huge race down in So Cal. Anime wanted for us to go and watch. I was getting better at drifting but I was nowhere good as Anime or even CherryTop. I danced around my room listening to Sandstorm. CherryTop got me listening to Techno. I'm surprised that I haven't fallen on my ass. I remember the first time I was in So Cal. Anime told me we were going to go to a Rave. So I was like ok. I'm up for it. When I asked her what a Rave was she almost had a heart attack. Little small me who at one put or another had her life taken over by other people never really went out much. Hell I never really had friend. Ok so I am lying. I have Jake but at the time I was in my own little world. But I was pulled out of it. I swear if Anime had not shown up when she did. I will be six feet underground. Anyways but to looking for clothes. Here in Forks it was cold but I had clothes from Phoenix hidden away. Most of the clothes were short sleeves and shorts. There were some girly shirts but Anime didn't like them so I didn't pack them up. CherryTop thought they were cute but she was more girly were Anime was more of a Tom Boy. But when we had to go to one of her friend's wedding, she cleaned up good. This time she was the one blushing. Good times.

I was always in between the two of them. When I wasn't in So Cal they were here in Forks. So when they weren't here in Forks I was in So Cal. It was nice; I didn't have to stay in one place for too long. School was ok. I was almost done with my senior class. Anime and CherryTop wanted me to go to school with them. In the town that they call Murder Valley. It was a nick name that the people who lived there gave the town. I thought about for a week but I was almost down here at school. I had a car and a house. It was all paid for already. I told them that I will buy a house in Murder Valley. And two weeks later I had a second house. So right now, both of the girls are living in the house and paying the rent. More like their family is paying their rents. Both girls come from good money. So it was great when we had to get new parts for our cars. Which I have to say was often. Because of me, I was still learning how to drift. The family knew about our little fun. And that's what it was, fun. We leave the house at night just to drive. We didn't care where we went. We liked to feel the power of the car under our hands. We like to drive as fast as we could. It was free. I was free.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later of dancing and packing my clothes. I went down the stairs to make sure everything was ready and the house was locked up. Last time I left I was in a freaking hurry that I left my bedroom window open. This time I am leaving a day early, so I was able to make my way around the house making sure everything was clean, I had no food that was going to spoil, or that someone was going to break into my house. I looked around my living room and at the pictures that I had left up of me throughout the years. I will soon be adding my graduations photos. I left them up because they reminded me of the love that Charlie had for me. I just add more pictures for him. Because if he were still alive I know that he would put them up. I got my suitcase and walked out the door and locked it. I miss my Mazda RX7. I had to leave it at the other house. I just hope that they girls have kept her clean.

I got two new cars. A Ford F150 2001 and a Nissan Skyline GTR R34. I was driving the Ford down to So Cal. I had to get a Ford because I could go pass 60mph and it was big enough for Jake and the other guys. I pulled out of my drive way and made my way to La Push. I already told Jake about this week and he agreed to come along. Sam, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil Jr., Jared, and Leah wanted to come also but had already made other plans. Jake had changed a lot from the time that I last saw him. He got bigger and is now over six feet tall. I swear every time I look at him and the other I think that they have grown even more than last time. I turned on my radio and put in a CD that I got on sale on Black Friday after Thanksgiving in So Cal. I was surprised to find myself down there. What surprised me even more was that the guys came to So Cal and spend Thanksgiving with us. I had to make four turkeys and five hams. And don't get me started on all the other food I had to cook. Put I didn't care I was happy. I was having the time of my life. Sam of course was staring at me the whole time. I think he was waiting for me to have a melt down or something. Everyone thinks that I am closer to Jake but I really am closer to Sam. He is more like a brother to me. Christmas is coming soon so the girls are coming up to Forks because we have sown. Yes I Bella Swan have grown to love sown. And sown fights. I have changed.

I turned up the volume to Fly by Sugar Ray. I started singing along with the song.

_All around the world statues crumble for me  
who knows how long I've loved you  
everywhere I go people stop and they see_

_twenty-five years old my mother God rest her soul  
I just wanna fly  
put your arms around me, baby _

_put your arms around me, baby_

As I got closer to Jake's house I saw a huge wolf running in the forest. I pushed on the gas pelt towards his house. When I pulled up to the house the wolf was also there. I turned off my car and got out. It was freaking huge. Its black fur looked warm. All I wanted to do was run my hands through it. That's when Jake came running out of the house. Not even noticing that I was there.

"Sam!! Bella is almost here. I'll shift when I get there……oh……crap." he said when he saw me. I looked at him, then the wolf. I looked into his eyes. The wolf looked back at me. Its eyes looked like he was going to cry.

"Sam." I said. The wolf hung his head. I lost feeling in my legs and fell on my ass. Jake just stayed there. I looked at him and at Sam. We stayed like that for a long time. I stood up and walked over to Sam. He started to back away. That just pissed me off.

"Don't fucking run from me Sam!" he stopped. I closed my eyes. And in the second he turned back into the Sam I know.

"Bella please understand. We wanted to tell you but there was no way to tell you and keep you safe. You already had a family with one monster. We were scared that when you found out you would hate us all and leave." He said.

"What? Are you freaking kidding me Sam? You really think that I would have run if I found out that you're a werewolf. Ok so I had a family with vampires and I got hurt. But that does not mean that I would not want to be with you guys for fear of the same reason. Life will always be hard. There is nothing we can do about that. But now that I know, I feel better. I felt like you guys tried to keep something from be but that's ok. We all need our secrets." I went to my truck and sat on my hood. They both looked at me and ran to me hug me and making me into a sandwich. I stayed in their nice embrace not wanting to leave. They will always be there for me.

* * *

Otay i wanted to write but i just wanted to give you guys this. Don't worry the Cullens will return next chapter or two. And dont woryy its a Edward and Bella story. please review.

^_^ Betty


	3. AN

November 18, 2012

Hello Everyone, I have missed you all dearly. I have not updated in what seems like 3 to 4 years. I am sorry if you thought this was an update, as you can see it is not. I have been really busy in life. I have messed up many times. I made many mistakes. However, I did some rights. I went back to a vocational school, finished a year later. I got job working at a baby store for a year and a half. Where I found out my baby sister was prego with a baby girl. I also found out that my "friends" were fake a$$ es. So as you can see a lot of drama. However it does not stop there. My sisters baby daddy was being an a$$ to the point that my family had to move states not cities. So I myself moved to San Diego. I was in TJ almost every weekend. Then a year later after finishing another year of vocational year I moved to Oregon with my family; where I am now attending Community College, and I am on my second term first year.

So that is a little background on my life. If you still are reading this thank you. Also I am sorry again. But I do have good news. My fall term ends on Dec. 6 a day after my 23rd birthday. I have a full month to write and edit and update. My goal is two chapters each story and also my new my user name will be **Kiss of Immortality. **The reason is that I thought I forgot the password for this user name so I had to make a whole new login. I will still use the same e-mail just a different username. So I will be doing some editing…more like a lot on both profiles. If you have any questions, rants, happy memories or just want someone to share your day or problems message me. I don't bite and I will listen….ok read and reply. Have a nice night/day.

~*~Betty~*~


End file.
